Ms Mills Goes To The Park
by T2 Angel
Summary: With New Year's Eve right around the corner, Ichabod decides to give his beloved, Abbie, a special night that she will remember fondly. One-shot. Ichabbie. Sequel to "Mr. Crane Goes to the Theater." Final story post of 2016.


**A/N: HELLO AND WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FINAL STORY I WILL POST IN 2016!**

 **Here we have a sequel to the immensely popular and critically acclaimed "Mr. Crane Goes to the Theater." I hope guys like it!**

 **Now, for some logistics. I love the show "Frasier." It is one my favorite sitcoms of all time and has one of my favorite couples of all time, Niles and Daphne. There is a scene in here that directly inspired by a scene concerning the two of them from the episode,** **"And the Dish Ran Away with the Spoon."**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ms. Mills Goes To The Park**

Ichabod and Abbie were lying in bed, talking. It was the night after Christmas and Jenny and Joe had already gone. The new couple had taken up the habit of talking before they went to sleep ever since the beginning their relationship. No matter how long they had been together, even as just friends, they always found new stories to tell each other. Abbie was just recounting a story of her and Jenny when they were kids, one of Ichabod's favorite subjects.

"And the dog comes around the corner and we have to hit speeds we didn't know we could to make it over the fence before it bites us." Abbie laughed at the memory. "That's why we weren't even allowed on the same street as Mrs. Lotz as long as she lived there."

"And this is how you and your sister spent your free time?" Ichabod asked.

She shrugged, "What did you from us? We were bored and stupid."

"No evidence disputing that point."

She giggled, made herself comfortable lying against his chest, then exhaled. She traced her finger along his chest. "I can't believe we're here like this."

"There are moments I can scarcely believe it, as well."

She looked back at him, "Is it too soon to say that this… just _this_ … makes me happy?"

"If it is, then we are of the same mind."

She smiled and exhaled, laying her head back on his chest. "So, New Year's is right around the corner."

"Indeed."

"What do you think we should do?"

He thought for a few seconds, "I'm not sure."

"Well, how have you brought in the New Year before?" she asked.

"It was never anything too elaborate. When I was a child, my father would invite a few family and friends over to celebrate the New Year." He thought about it. "It was a happy time."

She looked at him, knowing he was missing his family. "That sounds nice."

"It was." He looked at her. "But what of you, Leftenant? How did you and yours celebrate?"

She paused. "Me and mine. Wow. Until recently, there wasn't one, really."

"A feeling I'm familiar with."

"Well, I've never done much at New Years. I get the hype, just never really did anything for it."

"Nothing at all?"

"I've been to a few parties, sure, but nothing really that special. Nothing to write home about."

He gave a slight shrug, "Perhaps, this New Year will be a special one."

She smiled at him. "I have you. Special enough."

He smiled back at her, "You certainly know how to make one feel exceptional."

"So do you. Every day."

* * *

The days passed peacefully and everyone in Sleepy Hollow was grateful for it. It was New Year's Eve and Abbie walked into the house after getting off of work. She was a little later than usual finishing up a few things that came up over the holiday. She walked in at nearly 7:00 PM to find Jenny sitting on the couch and watching television.

She looked at her, confused. "Uh, hey, Jenny."

Jenny turned toward her and smiled, "Hey, big sis. What's up?"

"Nothing. What are you doing here?"

Jenny scoffed. "That's nice. I can't even come visit."

Abbie rolled her eyes, "That's not…"

"I'm messing with you."

Abbie groaned. "How come you're not with Joe?"

"He's out running a few errands. We got plans to meet up later to ring in the New Year, don't worry."

"Okay. So, where's Ichabod?"

Jenny smirked, "Need your daily dose of Crane, huh?"

Annoyed, Abbie leaned her head to the side, "Jenny…"

"And since when do you call him by his first name?"

"Jenny."

"I mean, is it so good for you that you just gotta…"

"Jenny!" Abbie said, sternly.

Jenny laughed. "He's out."

"Out where?"

"Go upstairs."

Abbie looked at her confused. "What?"

"Go upstairs and look on your bed."

"Why?"

Jenny turned back around and looked at the TV.

Abbie rolled her eyes and headed upstairs. She got to her bedroom and found a plain white, garment box sitting on the bed with an envelope on top of it. She opened it, curiously, and read the letter.

"Good day, Leftenant," the letter read. "I hope your day at work was not too stressful. I apologize for not being home upon your arrival but I am hoping that my absence will be well worth it this evening. Due to the conversation we had just days ago, I have decided to give you a New Year's celebration worthy of the amazing, beautiful person you are. At least, I will do my best to achieve that."

She smiled.

"I do apologize for the endless torment you will most likely receive from Ms. Jenny. I pray that my efforts will be worth it. I will see you this evening and I hope that this will be a New Year's that you will look back on fondly for many years to come."

' _Damn him,_ ' she thought. ' _Even in a letter, he's still romantic._ '

"Inside this box is a dress that Ms. Jenny helped me pick out for you. I hope it is to your liking. I would humbly request that you wear it tonight. I truly wish this night to be special for you and only you. I greatly look forward to seeing you this evening. –All my love, Ichabod Crane."

Abbie smiled and kissed the letter. She set it on the bed and opened the box up to find a golden colored dress inside. "Wow!" she breathed out. She shook her head in disbelief and started to get dressed.

She finished getting dress and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was a gold sparkling, long gown with sequins over the stretch knit fabric, a revealing high keyhole neckline, an open cowl back, and a high leg slit. Abbie couldn't deny it: the dress was gorgeous and she loved how she looked in it. She put on a gold necklace and matching bracelets that she had but didn't have many occasions to wear them. Tonight seemed like a really good reason for whatever Ichabod had planned. She had no idea what was going but the thought of that excited her a lot. She found a small gold purse in the box and a pair of gold high heels that were at the edge of the bed, figuring they must've come with the dress. She placed her contents in the purse, slipped the shoes on, and headed downstairs.

When Abbie came down, Jenny looked at her and smiled. "Whoa-ho-ho!" the younger Mills said. "Hot mama!"

Abbie couldn't help but smile. "You picked all this out?"

"Not as much as you might think. I went shopping with Crane and just happened to see the purse and the shoes, after he found the dress. I think he was picturing you in it 'cause he stared at it for a while. He really knows you."

"He does."

Jenny smiled. "I guess he's got it as bad as you do."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Okay, the dress is on. _Now_ will you tell me what's going on?"

"You read the letter, right?"

"Yes. But can you give me any more details?"

Jenny got up, "Well, I could. But…" she grabbed her keys, opened the front door, then nudged her head toward the open doorway, "get in the car."

Abbie shot a droll look at her sister.

"The car. Now."

Abbie knew she wasn't going to win this. She gave up and walked toward the car, Jenny smiled at her victory all the while. After driving for a while, Abbie was growing more and more curious as to what was going on and where Jenny was taking her. Her questions of where they were going were answered when Jenny drove into Greenway Park; though the question of what all this was about was still prevalent in her mind. Jenny drove for a few more minutes until they came to small stone pathway and saw that it was lit on both sides with small, electric lanterns that led further into the park.

Abbie stared at the path, more confused than ever, and she looked back at her sister, "Okay, seriously, what's going on, Jenny?"

Jenny smiled at her then leaned over and looked at the lights, "Well, there's an actual lit path, pretty much telling you exactly where to go." She looked back at her sister, "I think you should follow it."

"Where does it go?"

"You could follow it and find out."

"Or you could tell me."

Jenny looked at her, indignantly. "First off, you probably already figured out most of this. Hell, you know Crane better than anyone. And, second, will you just _go?!_ Damn! You're so difficult! This man is trying to romance you and you keep fighting it! Suck it up, be a girl for once, and let this man who is in love with you do something nice for you!"

Abbie looked at her, surprised. "Alright, alright. I'm going."

"Thank you!" Jenny smiled. She became very sincere, "And enjoy this, Abbie. I mean that."

Abbie got out and closed the door and Jenny drove off.

Abbie watched the car disappear then looked at the lit path. It was all very beautiful but it seemed like so much, too much effort for someone to put forth for her. She took a breath and followed the path. She walked until she rounded one final corner and found a pavilion tucked away off of the main pathway of the park. It was lit all around with white Christmas lights. She walked inside and found the inside of the pavilion was beautifully decorated with small dinner table set up with two white chairs, two sets dinner ware, two wine glasses, and bottle of red wine on ice. She looked up and saw Ichabod standing with a smile on his face, dressed in his classic, colonial attire complete with his blue coat that she loved.

She stood in awe as her breath was taken away, immediately.

"Good evening, Leftenant," Ichabod greeted.

"Crane…" she breathed out. She looked around, "What did you do?"

"You said that you have yet to celebrate a New Years that wasn't memorable. I hope to accomplish exactly that. Just as you surprised me with the opera before Christmas, I wish to honor you with this."

She couldn't even respond. Her voice caught at the beauty of it all. And the simple fact that he did all of this for her was more than overwhelming. She put her purse on the table, walked up to him, and hugged him with all she had. She couldn't stop herself from crying.

He felt her shuddering against him and started to worry. "I… do apologize. Did I…"

"No, Crane," she shook her head. She looked up at him and kissed him. "It's just…" She looked at around. "It's all so beautiful."

He smiled.

"No one… no one's ever done anything like this for me."

"A great tragedy, indeed."

"Like hell, it is. I'm glad it was you who did this for me."

He kissed her. "Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"I would love to."

They ate and talked for a while, not unlike they normally did, but Abbie felt far more special on this night. All this showed her, more than ever, how much she meant to Ichabod and, in turn, how much he meant to her. Hours passed and they barely noticed as they simply enjoyed each other's company until Ichabod realized that it was almost midnight.

"I believe the festivities are about to begin," he said.

Abbie smiled at him, lovingly, while holding her glass. "Something else is going on tonight? Didn't even notice. Seems like I everything I want is right here."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear it." He stared at her for a second longer. "Would you care to dance, Ms. Mills?"

She smiled and set her glass down, "I would love to, Mr. Crane."

They got up and Ichabod hit "PLAY" on the MP3 player on the shelf and soft piano music began to play, echoing through the silence of the park.

Ichabod offered his hand to her and she took it. They began to slowly waltz.

"So, where are you from, Mr. Crane?" Abbie joked.

Ichabod smiled at her. "Well, originally, I'm from England. Though, I have since relocated to Sleepy Hollow."

"No kidding. That's where I'm from."

"Is that so? Well… what a fated meeting this is, indeed."

She smiled. "I'm starting to believe that myself."

Midnight hit and fireworks started to go off in the distance. They stopped and looked at the sky being illuminated by the explosion of lights.

Ichabod looked at her, "I pray that this has been a New Year's you will never forget."

Abbie stared into his eyes. "Ichabod. This was a New Year's I never expected to have."

"I believe there is a saying: same time next year?"

"Absolutely." She lifted up and kissed him. "Happy New Year, Ichabod."

"Happy New Year, Abbie."

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it! As we close out 2016, I want to wish ALL of you a very Happy New Year and a great 2017! Thank you, guys, and, if you liked this, hit that Favorite and Review button and I'll see you next year!**

 **GOOD NIGHT, EVERYBODY! T2 Angel out!**


End file.
